Things Commonly Seen When Around Autobots
by Norasalina
Summary: Sights that can be seen when on base with the Autobots. I have Will Lennox writting and an OC commenting. Goes with "Things Commonly Heard When Around Autobots".


**~AN~**

**I enjoyed writing the last one so much, I decided to make this one. Hope you enjoy!**

**(P.S. This goes with the list "Things Commonly Heard When Around Autobots". Read it to make some of these make more sense.)**

Hi, this is Lennox. After seeing the list Red made, I decided to make one of my own. Red has also decided to "help". (_Red: You bet I have. Men can't do anything right on their own._) Lennox: Whatever. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**1. Large craters in the floor and walls of the training room.**

We're not sure how **this** happened. (_Note-sarcasm. We **all** know it was Ironhide. He just won't stop blowing things up! Prime had to ban him from the training room for a week after it was repaired so that everyone else actually had a chance to use it undamaged.)_

**2. Ratchet chasing Jazz and/or Bee around base.**

If you see this, either one of the two (_or both)_ pranked The Hatchet and got caught, or it's time for one of their (_dreaded_) checkups. (_They are always caught in the end and either beaten into slag or dragged, **literally**, into the med bay, depending on which scenario it is._)

**3. Ironhide chasing Jazz and/or Bee around base.**

Once again, a 98% chance Jazz and/or Bee pranked Hide and got caught. (_When will those mechs learn_?!)

**4. Ironhide throwing Jazz through a wall.**

_(I **finally** found out what this was about_!)

Apparently, Jazz snuck into Hide's hanger while he was recharging and stuffed three feather pillows into his favorite cannon. The next day, Ironhide was in the training room, brought out afore-mentioned cannon, aimed, fired, and was instantly covered in fluffy white goose feathers. Jazz was (_very **dumbly**_) waiting nearby and burst out laughing so hard, it didn't take a genius to figure out who did it. Hide grabbed Jazz by the back of the neck and threw him **clear through **the back wall. _(Our source for this is Bumblebee. He was standing nearby and saw the whole thing. Took a video of it too. One word. **Hilarious**_!)

**5. Bumblebee walking around base looking like a kicked puppy**.

This one is actually really sad to see. Bee always gets upset whenever there is a Con attack and people die. Or it could also be that his, Jazz and Red's request to go out to Vegas for the weekend was denied. (_Stupid babysitter-oh, sorry, **government liaison**. Pffft_.)

**6. Red sitting on Jazz or Bee's shoulder.**

A very common sight lately, especially since she (_allegedly, I admit nothing_) painted the liaison's (still think he's a glorified babysitter) brand-new (_formerly dark blue_) car a neon pink and filled it with death threat notes. (_They're not all from me... only 53 of them. The other 18 are from various soldiers around base that wish to remain anonymous. Again, this is all **hypothetical**_.) She is to be under Bot supervision while the liaison (_cough-**babysitter**-cough_) is on base.

**7. Ratchet walking around scowling.**

This one really isn't all that strange. Ratch is naturally a grouch. (_Unless Jazz gets himself into trouble. **Then** he smiles. It's actually pretty creepy when that happens. Epps agrees with me.)_

**8. New recruits running into a wall.**

They take one look at the giant metal aliens and lose all coherent thought for anywhere between 2 minutes to a record 1 hour. (_I swear, none of them have a sense of direction. If they don't run into a wall, they run into a Bot's leg. One ran into** me **once. Admittedly, I probably shouldn't have been standing in the doorway_.)

**9. Liaisons storming out of base and driving away.**

(_Yes! Success_!) If they take their briefcase **and **a cardboard box with them, they're gone for **good.** Within a week though, a new one always shows up. The most recent one is a women. (_The last liaison left after his laptop **mysteriously** ended up as a target on the firing range. Hehehe! We now have a nanny instead of a babysitter._)

**10. Red throwing a party when said liaison is gone.**

Title is self-explanatory. _(I love these parties! We're not allowed to have them when the babysitter/nanny is on base, so the two younger bots and I make sure to throw **huge **ones once they leave.)_


End file.
